


I'll Find A Way

by Audlie45



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Tony Is An Oblivious Ass, Wanda's an Awesome Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel worries her relationship with Tony is falling apart after revealing her problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Never done a Tony/Anyone before and I've never written a POC but she fit the bill for the character when I was writing her. Feedback is always welcome! I hope someone enjoys this.

Angel sat in the break room of Stark Tower, cold coffee between her hands. She started down at the gray carpet like it held all the answers she could possibly ask.

“It is not your fault.” Wanda reassured her. “Tony wouldn’t do this unless it was something important. I’m sure it’s nothing you’ve done.”

She nodded, knowing--logically--Wanda was right. Tony could be avoiding her because he had a new idea for an upgrade to his suits. He could be on one of his frequent binges of locking himself away to let his brain focus solely on his task. He could also be avoiding her because of what happened six nights ago.

~~~

_Six nights earlier_

“You know I’d really like to make you my wife.”

“We agreed on this, Tony. I don’t want to legally belong to anyone. We can be happy together like this without involving the court system.” Angel ran a finger from Tony’s brow to his chin. He shivered and scooted closer, burying his nose in her neck.

“Yeah, but how will our kids know we love each other if we don’t have copious amounts of sappy photos of our wedding strewn about the tower, hmm?”

His warm breath spread goosebumps along her whole body. She bit her lip and turned away. She’d been hoping to avoid the subject for as long as possible.

“Tony.” She whispered.

“I mean we can always just be hideously affectionate in front of them--”

“Tony.”

“--or maybe have extravagant month-anniversaries until they fly the coup. Or-”

“Tony!” He pulled back and stared. “I can’t have children.”

There was a beat. “I know you're still young and-”

“No, I _can’t_. I...” She sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. Her bronze skin shimmered gold with sweat in the fading light of the sunset. “I don’t...”

“What is it, baby?” He rubbed a hand along her back, sitting up next to her.

“When I was sixteen... I got ovarian cancer. They were germ cell tumors. Both my ovaries and fallopian tubes were removed.” She turned to look at him. The cloud of her dark hair framed her brown face. She worried her lip and waited for a response.

“Angel. I-I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” He took her into his arms. The sparse hair on his chest, matted from their previous exertions, pressed to her arm.

She was still too tense and worried to relax completely. He’d never brought up the subject of children before. She always assumed they’d be fine where they were. She was too busy with work and he was the owner of a multi-billion dollar company.

Their relationship had started fast and then sizzled down to a content companionship over nearly three years. She didn’t want to ruin this with marriage. Her parents had lived peacefully together for over thirteen years, until the year she turned twelve and they decided to tie the knot. It only took a year for their relationship to crumble. 

When she acquired cancer at sixteen, they made sure to be there for her when she needed them. And when she was finally free at eighteen, she’d left to study law as her career of choice.

Becoming a consultant to Stark Enterprises and then working directly with Tony Stark was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

“If… If we could have children, would you?”

Angel pulled back and looked up, clearing her thoughts. A sadness touched her eyes and she smiled just barely. “Of course.”

As much as they snarked each other about every possible subject, this was too painful. She refused to imagine how intelligent, beautiful and intuitive their children would be. Refused to think on how hard she would love them, and protect them fiercely. How much chaos they could create given the right environment. She just couldn’t.

Tony wiped a tear from her face and he leaned in for a kiss. They lay together while the sun set, minds working furiously on possibilities and lost opportunities.

~~~

“It’s been six days. What the hell could he be doing? He hasn’t answered my texts, calls, meeting requests! I’m not dealing with this anymore.” Angel stood up, setting her coffee down.

“Have you tried going to talk to him?” Wanda stood with her, just a few inches shorter.

“I tried going to the lab but it was sealed. Friday said he’s involved in a ‘very important life changing invention that he can’t be interrupted for’.”

“Ah, yeah, he does that.”

“I know but, what the fuck, seriously?! I... I exposed myself to him. Things I’ve never told anyone, and he just disappears?!” Frustrated and angry, she paced the room. Her heels were clacking heavily on the tile.

“He can’t stay in there forever.” Wanda offers her hand out, black polished fingers reaching for her friend.

Angel eyed it suspiciously but reached anyway. When Wanda gently closes her hand over Angel’s, the contrast of deep honey brown and pale skin was soothing and reminded her of Tony.

Wanda tugged her out of the break room and out to the training room.

“You know I’m just on break? I have paperwork to get back to.”

“You need to relax and the best way for you to do that is to let off some steam. I’m sure you’re ahead on your paperwork anyway.” Angel rolled her eyes. She really was though. Piled up paperwork was not something she allowed in her office, even the one she had while here at the tower.

Wanda let go of Angel’s hand and swirled her hands, letting her magic flow out and levitating a couple of sandbags.

After becoming friends with Wanda over a case of ‘That Woman Stole My Hidden Snacks’-- which they later found out was Vision’s doing-- they began helping each other relieve stress over having to deal with some of the idiotic men in the tower. Natasha would join them on occasion but she mostly stuck to sparring with Clint.

Angel wasn’t a natural at fighting to begin with but, with practice, she was proud to say she could probably kick Tony’s ass while in his suit. As long as he couldn’t fly.

Angel removed her pinstripe suit jacket and rolled up her sleeves while kicking off her pumps. “Alright witchy bitch, lets do this.”

Wanda chuckled and tossed the sandbags one after the other. Angel kicked one out of the air and blocked the second.

The two sparred for almost an hour before the “Send Me an Angel” ringtone came from Angel’s jacket. She stopped mid block and got hit by another sandbag.

“I’m so sorry!” Wanda winced.

“It’s alright, really. I gotta get that though. It’s Tony.” She jogged up to her suit jacket and retrieved her phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey babe, come to the lab. Right now, this moment, immediately.” He made smooching noises over the line before hanging up.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! He is so fucking dead.” Angel grabbed her pumps and headed out of the training room. “I’ll see you later Wanda! Thanks for the session!”

“Of course! Anytime, love!”

Angel jogged through the tower on a mission. Her puff of curls shrunken from sweat but still buoyant enough to bounce with her footfalls.

When she entered the lab she dropped her shoes and jacket to the floor. Her first reaction was to lunge at Tony and beat the fuck out of him, but then she took in his appearance and stopped.

He was covered in mint green paint, splotches of black oil and had a few cuts and singe marks here and there. His hair was a mess and his signature goatee and mustache were slightly overgrown.

“What the fuck have you been doing in here?”

“Tada!” He held his arms out like he was presenting her with his greatest invention despite his bedraggled appearance.

“What exactly are you tada-ing?”

“This!” He turned and behind him stood a large, freshly painted machine that looked like a giant egg between two mechanical fingers.

“What the hell is it?”

“It’s the Synthetic External Incubator System. Or SEIS for short.”

“... Seis. Like the number six in spanish?” She stared at him incredulously.

“Sure, why not.” He came closer to her with a smile on his face that made her want to punch his teeth in.

“Are you telling me you spent six days, avoiding me and your duties, to build… an incubator.” 

“It’s not just any incubator. It can take DNA samples from an XX host and grow a clone egg. I got a bit of Bruce’s help for that part but it was all my idea.” He smirked and winked.

“Wait, what?” This entire time she was worried he’d hated her. That he was avoiding her because she wouldn’t be able to provide the family he’d been planning in his head for them. “You mean-”

“I can stick a DNA sample of yours and make a clone egg, of you, to fertilize.” He was staring at her, waiting for her praise. He was so damn proud of himself when she entered he hadn’t realized she was furious.

“You--You asshole.”

Tony stepped back, blinking rapidly, completely confused. “What?” 

“For six days I was trying to convince myself that you didn’t hate me. I was terrified that you’d tear up my contract and drop me like those super models you used to date. That I was gonna be _dumped_ by mother fucking Tony Stark because I couldn’t have his kids.”

“Why would I...?Angel. I love you. Why would I do something like that?”

“YOU LEFT ME IN YOUR APARTMENT WITH NOTHING! YOU DIDN’T CONTACT ME FOR **SIX DAYS** AFTER I DROPPED THE BOMB ABOUT MY CONDITION!!!”

“I-...”

“What, Tony?! What?!” She backed away like she was about to run.

“I’m sorry. Angel, please. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I just- I don’t know I-I got caught up on the idea and I ran with it. I just- I get that way. I can’t focus on anything else sometimes and-...” He deflated and turned away. “I just wanted us to have the opportunity to make a child if we ever needed to.” His voice choked in the end, pulling at Angel’s chest like only he could.

“Tony, god, you can’t pull that kind of shit on people, especially me. I thought we were closer than that. It’s been almost three years and you’ve never hid something like this from me.” She stepped closer and pressed herself to his back. He relaxed and grabbed her hands, wrapping them around his waist.

“I know. I’m kind of an asshole… Or so I’m told. I really didn’t think you’d be upset. I could never hate you for something like that.” He turned to face her and cupped the back of her head under the pillow of her damp curls. “I could never hate you for anything and I can’t find the words for how fucking shitty I feel right now for making you think I could.”

“Just don’t do that again, Tony. I might have to sue your ass for all you’ve got.” She smirked and leaned up slightly. Their height wasn’t too far off but he was still a few inches up there.

“Baby, you can have it all.” He leaned down and kissed her slowly. He pulled her close and licked into her mouth, extending the kiss to a full on makeout session.

When they pulled back they were breathing heavy and Tony was backed up against a lab table.

“Mmm, can I take you out to dinner tonight?” He asked while kissing a line from her neck to her exposed collarbone.

“You really wanna wine and dine me after you’ve gotten me all riled up?” Her fingers carded through his hair and she pulled him closer.

“Yeah, me neither.” He hoisted her up in his arms, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. “Friday! Lock the lab and no disturbances till I say!”

“We should shower first.”

“Right.” And he walked to the shower stall tucked away in his office carrying the mother of his future children, if not his wife.


End file.
